masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dammej
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ET3 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 23:30, May 26, 2010 Geth War/Morning War Sorry was dealing with someone else. I just created a redirect for the Morning War. You don't have to use the Geth War|Morning War any more. Just put Morning War inside [[]] and it will take people to the right page. Just letting you know. Lancer1289 03:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, saw that. Thanks! Dammej 03:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Photo Editing Hey Dammej, since you are adding photos, and altering them, how good are you at photo editing? Lancer1289 06:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hah. That really depends upon what you're asking. I think I'm capable of cropping images down pretty well, but not too much in the way of "Photoshop magic." I couldn't remove a tree from a scene and make it look flawless, for instance. What are you looking for? Dammej 06:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just something I saw on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. See the picture at the top, I was hoping to get the other five class images like that picture. Unfortunatly I contacted the original user who put it up and he hasn't responded back yet. I tried cpoying them from the BioWare site, and they didn't come out how I wanted and unfortuanly I am horrible at photo editing. I can crop images as well, but something like that is beyond my skills at the moment. Curse that photo editing courses are only during the spring semester. If you can't do it, then don't worry about it. Lancer1289 06:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah. yes, that does look pretty neat. Since the original images are available from BioWare, I could probably take a crack at it. I'll try it with adept first, then I will probably be done for the night. I'll let you know how it goes. Dammej 06:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, just out of curiousity, which time zone do you live in? Because I live in Central Time, so I am probalby going to bed soon. Lancer1289 06:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah it's central time. I've finished a first-pass on the image... how close to the sentinel image do you want it to look? Here's the two for comparison: Do you want that scanline background like the sentinel one, or is it better without it, as in what I have for the adept? Scanline would require more effort, which I won't be doing tonight. Let me know. Dammej 06:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The scanline would be great. I am surpried you did that so fast. Anyway don't worry about it tonight, I completely understand. I am going to use them for the guides which I am in the process of rewriting. I figured why should only the Sentinel guide have it. Me, I prefer the Vanguard, my first playthrough class, so I may be a little bias here. Again a scanline would be great, but again don't worry about it tonight. And of course thanks in advance for helping me with this. Lancer1289 06:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the image I made was pretty easy... I just downloaded the two images from BioWare and stuffed them together. Scanline will require actual effort. :) I can't really give a good timeline on when they'll get done, but I'll give it a shot. Also, as it happens, Vanguard is probably my favorite class too. Charging headlong into enemies on insanity and somehow living is awesome. Out of curiosity, when were you expecting to have the guides finished, so that I have an idea of the time pressure? Dammej 06:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::To be honest, to rewrite all 10 remaining guides, it will take me about 2-3 weeks minimum. I'd say 3 to be honest. I rewrote the two adept guides in a day and had just about had it. To fix them requies around 3-4 hours of effort. I won't go though the whole process, but it mainly involves keeping my sandbox window open, and flip-floping between it and the style guide seciton that is also in my sandbox. It is tedious work, and I can only honestly do one about every other day. You can always check my progress on my sandbox index page. I'll have completed next to each one when it is finished, currenlty it is only the adept guides. Again thanks for the help. Lancer1289 07:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, yes, I see. Well hopefully I should be able to figure something out before 3 weeks are up. How would you prefer I let you know how it's going? Should I just upload the images and add them to the sandbox or would you rather I let you do the editing, and just upload the images? Also, just so you're aware... I could remake the sentinel image as well, so you wouldn't have to worry about inconsistencies in the images between classes. I think it might look neat if the image were a header to the entire guide, and I feel like the black border makes it look tacky. That's just me though. I'll probably make a bunch of different images of the adept, and we can decide which of those looks best. Dammej 07:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Unfortunatly because they are in my sandboxes, they are treated the same as my user page. Because I don't want you to get banned, or get an angry message from Spart, the best thing to do is upload them and then drop me a line on my talk page, and the image as well, when you finish each one. I can let you edit it, however I usually only let the admins modify them, mainly because I have now three sytle guide pages there. So let's just avoid the confusion that would cause. :::::If they come out weird and you can't get the background, then do feel free to remake the sentinel image as well. I like consistency and that is what I am going for. As to the header, maybe you could upload both images, if you get them to look like the sentinel one, and we'll see which looks better. However don't worry about that tonight. As it is now 2:20ish am, I'm sure we could both use some sleep, good night. Lancer1289 07:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oops, didn't realize those counted as user pages. Yes that would be a problem. Well, I guess I'll just upload them and show them on some page of my own so that comparisons can be made. I'll try banging one out tomorrow. In the mean time, good night. Dammej 07:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think we may have something. Is there anyway you can crop the border out of the scanline images? I think that would be the best solution, however I really want to see it first. Lancer1289 20:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean about pushing down the text. I thought the idea was to resize the images down to the correct size in the article? Regardless, I'll see what an image looks like without a border. Dammej 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I may have misunderstood you so here is what I though you ment. Put the image, in this case First Pass, at the top of the article before the opening paragraph. Is that what you ment or put it where I have it currently next to the TOC? :::I was thinking trying them all in that position, yes. I'm of the opinion that the first pass (without any border or scanline) would look best there. Not sure how a scanline without a border is going to look. Everything I'm trying so far looks butt-ugly. Dammej 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok so that is my bad. Couldn't you just crop the border out without changing everything or is it necessary for the picture? Lancer1289 20:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't just crop out the border, because the scan-line comes out of nowhere. I'm still trying some things to make it look good without the border, though. Dammej 20:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright then, just don't worry about it. I'll put up both images and then let's switch this discussion to my talk page under the seciton you created, about which looks better. Give me a few mintues to fit both of them in. Lancer1289 20:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) In reguards to this picture, I just have a question and I really would like to get some other user's input. I Was thinking of dropping some other users a line and get some more opinions. What do you think? The only reason I am posting this here is in case you don't see it on my talk page. Lancer1289 22:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I have 12 other users lined up which would bring our total to 15. That is more than a lot. So a go or not? Lancer1289 22:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. Life and all that. Yes, more opinions is good. I'm not a graphic designer, so they'll probably eviscerate me, but getting an idea of what people want is good. Dammej 22:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, however I had too many tabs open, we will have 11 in total. Now I jsut have to send the messages and then format my talk page a little. Lancer1289 22:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok I made a seciton on my talk page for voting which is better. I plan to let it stew for a few days and then we can see which the community likes bettter. Please leave a comment for which one you like better. Thanks Dammej for helping out. And I'll be sending out the messages shortly. Again thanks. Lancer1289 23:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. Though I think it's worth noting that this need not be a binary decision. If people have ideas on how to improve the logos, I'd be willing to hear them. Dammej 23:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I also wouldn't mind a note saying that I'm the author. :) Dammej 23:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict) However I think we need to keep it at two for right now, otherwise we will eventually be up to 5 or more images. So two is good and once the votes are in, I'll open a discussion on them on my sandbox and if any changes can come up, then they can be talked about htere. However I don't think there will be because the image on the Sentinel Guide hasn't been challenged or replaced since it was put up. So vote for which one you prefer. I'll keep the voting open for probably a week or so to get as many opinions as possible. I'll be sure to make a note of that.Lancer1289 23:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dammaj, I don't know if you have been around for the last few hours, but almost everyone I sent a message to has responded. Currently it is now, 7-0 in favor of style two, which is just the scanline image. I was wondering how long it would take for you to make the rest of the scanline images for the remaining classes. For the explanations, see my talk page and be aware that one user did switch their vote. Just look at my page history for about that. However I won't say no to that last adept image you did. However I think that would be more appropiate on the adept page itself. To be honest, I think it will take people a while to notice the difference, if they do at all, as you pointed out with the codex image yesterday. Again, thanks for helping me with this. Lancer1289 04:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good timing. I was actually just about to upload what I'm going to call the "final" images. I think they look great, but if anyone is vehemently opposed to the changes, then I can undo them. I hope you'll agree that they were all around improvements. Stay tuned... Dammej 04:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :...And they're up. Take a look at let me know what you think. Dammej 04:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New Pic Idea With reguards to the new pic you just uploaded, I just was struck with an idea where we could put that. If you look at the adept page, currenlty the only thing there is the codex image. With that one, I was thinking that you could add that along side the template for the powers. As to the rest of the classes, fill the background with the item they feature. Sentinel: Tech Armor, Engineer: A Tech Drone. To be honest, for the guide pages, I really just want to keep it simple, and to be honest, I really do like that Sentinel image. However all that new work you are putting in shouldn't go unused. Again another pic on the class pages would be great. What do you think? Lancer1289 00:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Try inserting the image just above the template above the powers, above the On a side note, away from that whole argument, I added your images to the guides and to the aritlces. What do you think? Lancer1289 06:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, just now got around to seeing the articles. I like where it is, minus one tiny thing which I doubt can be fixed. Since the image spans two sections (namely, at least in the case of Vanguard, Weapon Loadout and Powers), the second second section has its edit link shoved waaaay over to the left, before the image. It bugs me for some reason. I kinda doubt that can be fixed though, so I think I'll get used to it. I'm perfectly ok with my image being used in an article. :) Dammej 07:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Really? I try to offer a compromise based in large part off of what you propose... and you call me a giant troll. Thanks. SpartHawg948 06:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa hold on there partner. It was just a playful jab. Also, I hadn't yet seen your edit. Dammej 06:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) A playful jab that I honestly find quite insulting. SpartHawg948 06:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize. Again, I intended no offense. Dammej 06:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, but you have to understand, using an insulting term directed at one particular individual is likely to cause that person to feel insulted regardless of whether 'no offense' is stuck on the end of it. SpartHawg948 06:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Multi-Page Articles Just wanted to get your input on a new template proposal I made to enhance the usability and standardize the layout and usage of multi-page articles like Timeline and other progressive assignments and missions. The ongoing discussion can be found on the MoS/General talk page. I would appreciate any input you might have to offer. Thanks :) --silverstrike 17:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Catch Nice catch on the image, and I guess you just beat me to reverting the image. Note that because I probably hit the revert button just a few seconds after you, the image didn't change and it is the same as the original. Again nice catch, as I have been tracking that user since the account was created just a few hours ago. After two links to the style guide I put on his page, you would think that he would read it. Alas, I guess not, nor did he listen to my messages, especially about chaning the character box image. "This template formats the page nicely and provides a character box image, that is specifically formated for that purpose,". Do you think I could have been clearer, becuase I don't? Lancer1289 19:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm doubting that he's even looking at his talk page, to be honest. No worries about the double-revert. It happens I guess. The best we can do is explain why he's getting reverted. Hopefully he'll see the talk page at some point. Dammej 19:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The key word there would be hopefully, judging by the previous actions, and clearly unread messages, I'm not hopeful. Lancer1289 19:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick note... I just wanted to say I like what you've been doing with all the uploading and adding of images. It's really sprucing the place up. I especially like all the additions to the Codex pages. So yeah, I'm kind of clumsy when it comes to praising people (more of an insult/dressing-down guy, I guess! :P) but I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thanks. I really like what you're doing with the pics. SpartHawg948 07:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Happy to help, and it's no trouble really. I have the capability to quickly capture a bunch of images from the games, so I figured I'd use the tools at my disposal to put them in the wiki. I'm very much a visual person, so being able to put a picture with a wall of text helps me immensely. I figure others might benefit as well. :) Dammej 07:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Coming here a little late, but I really do appriciate all that you are doing with the images as well. Also thanks again for helping out with the tempates, the class logos, and anything else I forgot. Right now it is 02:43, and I need some sleep. But I just wanted to say thanks as well. Lancer1289 07:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty Images Hey Dammej, I noticed you'd changed the ME2 loyalty images for the character pages. Nice job! Just wanna note to you that the Kasumi page is still using the previous image version with the background. Teugene 06:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I like the image a lot better without the background. I'm aware that Kasumi still has the old image, and there's a good reason for it... I don't have the Kasumi DLC! :( I suppose I should have mentioned something to that effect as I made the change to the other images. I'm considering caving and buying the play-money needed to get the DLC though. You can be sure that as soon as I do, I'll upload that image as well. Dammej 06:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I prefer it without the background too just like the loyalty images in ME. Had been wanting to remove the background but I was just too busy (and lazy! :p ). If you don't have Kasumi DLC yet, maybe you could temporarily use the current loyalty image and remove the background, then once you have a higher-res version, you can update it. Besides, the character pages isn't using a large resolution of the images yet. Oh and I'm in the same boat as you, have not played the new DLC missions, but just for different reasons.. lack of time! :( Teugene 07:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I had considered it too, but at the time I was a bit exhausted. Excuses, I know. :) Ah well. I did cave though, and it's downloading right now. Seems shady that BioWare only has a "buy 560 BW points" option on the DragonAge part of the site, whereas the ME2 side only has options for 400, 800, and 1600. That's what annoys me the most about the play money... you usually end up with more of it than you need! Thankfully, I found the hidden DA option, so that's not the case here. I hadn't realized that the DLC was so enormous. Nearly a gigabyte! I still have entire games on my computer that are smaller. Wow! Dammej 07:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Those DLCs from Bioware are enormous because of the high res mesh that we have to download to use on their 3D models. I too lamented the size because I use dial up... took me a full 2 days of downloading to have Kasumi in my gameplay. My poor modem. Braveangel 08:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::You're using... dial-up? Not trying to sound rude but... which part of the world are you in that still uses dial-up?? Teugene 08:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::South east asia, man. I can only use DSL connection at the office, which doesn't allow me to download games. :D So, at home I use dial up connection--all that I can afford. I know. Stone age. But there it goes. Braveangel 08:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait a minute... I'm also from SEA! Which country? Teugene 09:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch. I feel your pain Braveangel. Until about 2 years ago I was stuck on Dialup. I couldn't imagine having to download anything to do with games nowadays. I know that I didn't enjoy it back then. Now games are even bigger! That has to be extremely tedious. On a related note: the download has finished and I was able to update the image for Kasumi. I feel like it's complete now. Dammej 08:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great, now we can see a nice Kasumi image! Teugene 09:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Undoing my edit Man, the graphical glitches are the information that goes into the trivia. Look into the trivia sections of many weapon pages. All contain info on graphical glitches caused by possession of weapons. Braveangel 03:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :So they do. My mistake. But it was still far too specific. Perhaps if the trivia were less specific then? Something general like what's seen on the M-8 Avenger page, since it mentions cutscenes in general, not a specific one. Dammej 03:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay... how about this: "M-12 Locust often replaces the default submachine gun (M-9 Tempest) in cutscenes, such as the gun acquired by the underaged boy in the Omega's Afterlife"?Braveangel 04:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Show/ hide button - collapsible how can this be achieved on this wiki ? - need code example Peddroelm 06:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Now that the javascript code is in place, it's pretty straightfoward. When you make a table, simply add class="collapsible" to the table definition. For example: Will produce: I'm assuming that you already know how wiki tables work here. If you don't then my example isn't much help. I can't give a tutorial on that though. Check out the many help resources on the wiki (I believe that SpartHawg probably left some links on your talk page.) Let me know if I need to clear anything up. Dammej 06:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) This is for hiding tables. What if i want to hide entire sections ?Peddroelm 06:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately the code we have right now only works for hiding tables. I haven't found a need for hiding entire sections yet, so I haven't sought the code out that would allow this to happen. I didn't write the javascript code that allows us to hide tables, so I'm really not the person to ask how to change it. If you're curious where I got the original code, just check out this page. From there, you could probably find whoever wrote the original code and inquire about hiding sections. Out of curiosity, why are you asking about this? Dammej 06:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :It was for the weapon damage formula page. I wanted to rewrite it and hide the more technical details but still have them one click away for the ones intrested. Anyway the page got deleted for beeing to technical so i guess i'm not intrested anymore :) Peddroelm 06:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to interject, but hopefully not to dredge up old unpleasantness, the page in question wasn't deleted for being too technical, it was deleted because it was inaccurate, was based off of data that was explicitly stated by the author to be opinion, not fact, and because developer comments contradicted the info on the page. Just to set the record straight. SpartHawg948 06:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. If I'm not mistaken, SpartHawg did invite you to put the information in the Forum: namespace, and I encourage you to do so. This sort of information is still very interesting to many people, so by all means, go for it. While it may not be accurate (yet?), having it on a wiki where people could make improvements to the formula would still be very helpful. Dammej 07:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The developer comments did not contradict with the info on the page at any point. The formula is 100% accurate for sniper rifles. For the other weapon types there is a parameter (range to target) that the developer admited they calculate with extreme accuracy - for this parameter i just posted the upper and lower limits. The formula was relevant because it shows exaclty how skills, equipment, weapon upgrades and abilities influence the final weapon damage - giving you a way to choose/compare between one or another ..Btw did you ouright delete it or moved it to some forum ?Peddroelm 07:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The developer comment said that it was fairly accurate, not what she had intended, but close. Saying that the formulas presented there were close but not 100% accurate or consistent with in-game is a contradiction. And a pretty big one, to boot. So yes, it did contradict the info on the page. And she said fairly accurate, not extremely. Also, it was deleted outright. I kind of figure that in these cases, the burden of moving the info to the forum belongs with the person who wants the info to survive, not the person who wants to delete it. SpartHawg948 07:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::At this point I lack the motivation to rewrite it all for forums. My affairs with mass effect 2 are just about finished. Looking forward for me 3. Peddroelm 07:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Something to look at if you get a chance... So, for a couple of articles about some cut planets (Rosh and Arvuna), I resurrected an old template that was deleted a while back due to lack of use, but which is now needed again, the Demo or 'cut content' template. However, it's an old and outdated template that does the pages it's on no justice. As someone who has taken an interest in the templates, I was wondering if you could take a peek and maybe see about improving it both visually and in terms of making it a bit more specific, as atm it's only used for ME2 content, but the text does not reflect this. If you don't want to, that's A-OK too, I just figured I'd ask! :) SpartHawg948 06:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no I'm the template guy now! :) I can take a look at it, though it may not happen tonight. Did you want it to look something like the PicsWanted tag, with a witty quote and nifty image, or something slightly more basic like the cleanup tag? Dammej 07:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Indeed you are the template guy! :P I'd say more basic, as I can't really think of a witty quote/image. Of course, if there are some that would be could I'd love to hear them, I just can't think of anything atm. Just anything that looks less like an ugly white box and more like the rest of the templates would be outstanding. SpartHawg948 07:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can't really think of anything right now either. For now, I'm thinking similar color scheme/layout as the tag, but with that filing cabinet thing instead of the broom. I'll play around with the colors to try to find something that works and looks appealing. Probably won't happen until tomorrow though. Dammej 07:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No worries. I'm in no rush. I'm putting off quite a bit of stuff myself atm, so I can't really demand anyone else work faster, lest I be accused of hypocrisy. SpartHawg948 07:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :It ended up being a lot simpler than I thought it would be. I made the change to the template: . I didn't end up changing the color, as the current background didn't seem to clash with the file cabinet. Let me know what you think. Anything else that should be added there? Are there "instructions" that could be added, similar to the cleanup tag? Am I missing any possible categories that the take should automatically add to a page that transcludes it? Can I ask any more questions without making my head explode? :Also, hope you don't mind if I'm not participating in the Raloi discussion. You seem to have things under control, and I didn't feel like being a parrot. Dammej 09:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... well, for starters, it looks good! As for categories, there is the Cut Content category. It'd be nice, but not required, if adding the Demo tag could also add the Cut Content category. Other than that, I am 100% satisfied with it! As for the raloi discussion, you know what they say about it being a free country! If you don't want to participate, that's nobody's buisiness but your own! :) SpartHawg948 09:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! My hero! :D SpartHawg948 09:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: gallery css Fixed. I changed the gallery background color to match the dark blue of the table of contents and category boxes. I also changed the link text on the 'Add a photo' button to black. By the way, I use Firebug to find the css needed to change specific things. It's a great tool. JoePlay (talk) 17:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing Templates Excuse me Dammej, I think I need some help with editing ME2:Adversaries template. Particularly, I'm interested in adding pictures/screenshots, and some other stuff. Could you help me with it? Is there any manual or something?Harbinger265 02:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's no template called ME2:Adversaries, so I'm guessing here, but I assume you're talking about the template. Are you just interested in adding pictures to articles that use the template? If that's the case, you don't have to edit the template itself, just change how it's called. If you want to actually change the template itself, the following is going to be completely useless to you. :P :Again, this is just a guess, but I assume that the problem you're encountering is that you're going to edit the page, (such as Bounty Hunter, and you can't actually see the template. It just appears as a puzzle piece in the editor, and when you hover over it, it looks like a bunch of garbage. This is because you're using the WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) editor to edit pages. In this case, it's not a very accurate description of the editor, since it doesn't seem to display templates very well. Now I'm not sure how to actually edit templates in the WYSIWYG editor, because I don't use it. Instead, to edit the page, click the <> Source button up in the upper-right of the editor window. This reloads the page in actual Wiki code. You need to use Wiki code to change how a template gets called on a page. :Now that you've gotten the page displayed in Wiki code, you just need to find where the template code is on the page. Luckily, for enemy pages, it's right near the top. For the Bounty Hunter page, it looks like this: :So, to change the image, just change the |image = ... line and insert whatever you like there for the image. Similarly for other options. If an option isn't there and you need it, check out the documentation for the template on the template page itself (I linked it above). Once you're finished editing the page, just click save page as usual to save the page. You might want to hit the "preview" button before doing this though, just to make sure it looks the way you want it to. :Those are the basics. Let me know if anything else needs more explaining, or if I'm completely off-base with what it is you want to do. :) Dammej 03:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :HAHA,I I DID IT! First time! Thanks a lot C.O.)Harbinger265 03:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! :) Glad I could help. Dammej 04:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Dammej, I'm also curious about adding this template. Should any enemy encountered in ME2, even only once, have this template in its article?Harbinger265 05:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That seems to be the way the wind is blowing. I'm not so sure about it personally, but I doesn't bother me too much. Dammej 05:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ME Enemies Template Since I on the current thinking that you created an ME2 enemies, template, I am assuming that you are also going to create an ME enemies template. If you are I managed to pull the list of enemies from ME: :Husk, Geth Trooper, Geth Destroyer, Geth Recon Drone, Geth Sniper, Geth Shock Trooper, Fist, Assassin, Thug, Krogan, Turret, Geth Armature, Geth Colossus, Krogan Battlemaster, Kaira Starling, ERCS Guard, Rachni Soldier, Rachni Worker, Rachni Brood Warrior, Thorian Creeper, Asari Clone, Geth Rocket Drone, Geth Assault Drone, Indoctrinated, Doctor Droydas, Asari Assistant, Saren, Geth Prime, Pirate, Test Subjects, Julia, Alestia Iallis, Balak, Dahlia Dantius, Elanos Haliat, Helena Blake, Matriarch Benezia, Mercenary, Mercenary Sniper, Mercenary Anti-Tank :Now some of those don't have pages yet: ERCS Guard, Asari Assistant, Julia, Assassin, Thug, Rachni Soldier, Rachni Worker, and finally Rachni Brood Warrior. So I'll work on creating those pages, but I figured this might be of use to you if you are planning on creating an ME enemies tempalte. I hope I am right. Lancer1289 01:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Holy cow that's a lot more enemies than I thought. Yeah, I'll be working on the ME enemies template, eventually. I don't remember a lot of those enemies though, so I'm going to have to refresh my memory so I can get them correctly categorized. It was easy for ME2, given the mercenary guys, but not as easy in ME. Might have to do stuff like "humanoid" "creatures" or something of that sort. I'll have to think about it. It'll be a while before I start the template, but I'll work on it, I promise. :) Dammej 01:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed take your time, I know templates are annoying so take a break. Overhauls of guides aren't easy either, especially when they were written badly to begin with. Also writing walkthoughs aren't easy either, but I'd imagine that templates are annoying complicated, or even more so. Lancer1289 01:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not really why I don't want to start it yet. :) I just want to finish going through all the enemies in ME2 to make sure they have pages and good pictures first. I don't think I could split my attention between that and ME enemies and keep everything straight. Once I finish my "screenshots!" playthrough of ME2 I'll make a similar run for ME, and make the ME Enemies template there. I'll probably try to update the Mass Effect article while I'm doing that as well. But right now: ME2 mode. Soon it'll be ME mode. Dammej 01:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) About Today If I really came across as stubborn or rude today, the I would like to appoligize becuase I apparently have that problem when I am conversing over the internet, as my friends have told me several times. As to the discussion on the vindicator page, I didn't see what you second comment said as the page's length was overloading my browser. Which is often why I have to save rather than take a peak at what was said that caused me to conflict. Then I go back and take a look and respond to that. That happens frequently on long talk pages like mine. Lancer1289 02:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC)